


verses

by balisong



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balisong/pseuds/balisong
Summary: a collection of my poetry





	1. Chapter 1

blessed be

feel it rising above your chest,   
up your mouth out your mouth you cant breathe   
lovers and loneliness;  
shameful resonance   
ringing. deafening.   
rip this body apart make me new   
rip this body apart peer inside  
(i wont show it to you unless you ask)   
shrouded in self deprecation   
can you feel it in your stomach   
piranhas gnawing ulcers   
you are a body made anew blessed be this body   
blessed be this body— rip apart this body


	2. luna

SHOOT FOR THE MOON  
TAKE MY BODY WITH IT   
ON IMPACT; A SWOON   
LUNA KISS ME   
SLOPPILY  
LET MY SKIN BREAK   
BONES ASKEW   
HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I ASKED YOU?  
LUNA, WHEN WILL YOU BRING ME YOUR POWER   
DOUSE ME IN ROMANCE   
I WANT TO COLLAPSE   
DAZED IN DANCE   
I WANT TO CREATE LUNA  
I WANT TO BE SOMETHING LUNA   
TELL ME!   
WHO WILL LOVE ME NEXT?


	3. boys will love boys

tangled between us   
butter-soft smiles and bespeckled eyes  
can you tell me if you feel it too   
i construe;   
the gods must have carved me   
from you—steve from the rib of adam  
perfection is found in the line of our palms  
how they line up;  
infinitesimal as the width of an awn  
truly idealized, handsomely amiable   
constructed from the finest of marble  
unapologetically beautiful   
violently tender   
i place my hand on the small of your slender  
spine.   
i love you in our own wavelenth


End file.
